El regalo perfecto
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: Cuando amas a una persona deseas darle el regalo perfecto, eso pretendía Sarada Uchiha pero por diversas cosas tendrá que pasar por varios líos para poder obtener lo que desea aunque aprenderá algo muy importante, a veces no son las cosas materiales si no la intención con la que se hace. One-shot de regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana Roosse 3 espero te guste!


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto.<strong>

* * *

><p>-...<p>

.

.

.

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo se ha vivido en total paz en la aldea oculta de la hoja, la nueva generación no ha tenido mayor problema solo alguna que otra travesura por parte del hijo del hokage, cada día se vivía algo nuevo con las travesuras del pequeño rubio, todos los días pasaban de la misma manera pero hoy, no era un día cualquiera ya que era una fecha importante para el viejo equipo siete, era el cumpleaños de la mujer del equipo a quien se lo celebrarían con una gran fiesta organizada por sus amigos solo había una pequeña persona que no estaba muy alegre por el asunto.

-Sarada-habló un azabache al entrar en el cuarto de su pequeña hija

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Debes alistarte para lo de tu madre-Sasuke observaba a su pequeña sentada en la cama, a simple vista se le podía ver triste y sin ánimos-¿Sarada que sucede?

-No es nada-y ahí estaba la respuesta que él Uchiha esperaba, su hija era igual de reservada que él en todo sentido

-Está bien, solo no llegues tarde me adelantare porque si se lo dejo al dobe-Sasuke hizo muecas de fastidio, Sarada sabía perfectamente a que se refería ya que el hokage quien era mejor amigo de sus padres era bastante peculiar con un carácter completamente opuesto al de su padre.

-Nos veremos allá-dicho eso por parte de la pequeña Uchiha él salió de su cuarto-Ya son las cinco de la tarde, quizá ya lo tenga listo-se colocó su vestimenta y salió hacia el centro.

Sarada estuvo caminando por un largo rato hasta que llego a divisar el lugar que buscaba, corrió hacia ahí para adentrarse a la tienda, era pequeña con cosas de plata adornando el lugar, collares, brazaletes, anillos y muchas cosas más. Fue directo al mostrador donde un señor de cabello blanco la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Está listo pequeña-la azabache sonrió de manera adorable como pocas veces lo hacía. El vendedor le tendió una pequeña bolsa donde estaba el objeto que tanto había esperado.

-Muchas gracias, pensé que no lograría dármelo a tiempo cuando me dijo que podría llegar a tardar lo que pedí

-Admito que no fue fácil hacerlo con las especificaciones que me diste pero es para una persona muy especial para ti y sabía que deseabas dárselo en un día importante

-En verdad gracias, no hay manera de pagarle todo este esfuerzo

-Con tu felicidad me basta-sonrió más hacia el señor-Que tengas un gran día

-Gracias igualmente.

Salió de la tienda ansiosa por ver aquello que pidió, el problema era que iba tan deseosa de verlo que no notó que había algo en el piso haciendo que tropezara y la pequeña bolsa cayera al piso.

-Auch

-Deberías tener más cuidado-la azabache miró a quien le hablaba, un pequeño chico rubio quien tenía entre sus manos aquella pequeña bolsa.

-Boruto dame esa bolsa-se puso de pie inmediatamente para confrontar a su compañero de clases.

-Veo que algo importante hay aquí verdad, ensalada

-Mi nombre es SARADA ahora dame esa bolsa o me las pagaras-ella lo miraba con odio, para ella todos los chicos eran unos idiotas pero el rubio que estaba en frente de ella era el rey de los idiotas

-Está bien-una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en el rostro del chico-Solo si me alcanzas-brinco así un techo cercano para comenzar a alejarse de ella.

-Tú….idiota-Sarada hizo lo mismo que el chico comenzando a perseguirlo

-Eres muy lenta Sarada-chan

-Dámelo ahora mismo Bolt

-¿Qué es? ¿Acaso la llave de cosas vergonzosas para la gran Sarada Uchiha?-seguían corriendo, brincando, evadiendo obstáculos en aquella persecución que tenían.

-¡Cuidado idiota!-el grito de ella lo hizo reaccionar aunque demasiado tarde, inevitablemente Bolt choco con una pared haciendo que la pequeña bolsa cayera de su mano.

-¡¿No pudiste haberme dicho antes?!-dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cara

-No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota-ella se acercó a él pero no para ayudarlo si no para tomar el pequeño paquete pero antes de que se acercara mas freno sus pasos y observó con atención ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Bolt al notar ese comportamiento extraño en ella poco a poco giró para ver como un pequeño gato se acercaba a la bolsa y la tomaba con su hocico.

-No te muevas o lo espantaras, idiota

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!-grito ofendido haciendo que el gato saliera despavorido

-¿Qué has hecho?-ella comenzó una nueva carrera aunque el objetivo había cambiado

-Sarada-chan espera, se hará tarde para que llegues a la reunión-ella ya no escucho su grito por la velocidad en la que iba-Sera mejor que les avise a ellos-partió del lugar corriendo.

-….-….

-….-….

-….-….

-….-….

-….-….

Sarada había salido fuera de la aldea en cuanto vio a ese gato escurridizo aventurarse hacia allá, comenzó a caminar por los alrededores esperando que no la vieran y la regañaran por haberse ido así de la nada. Iba de un lugar a otro buscando al felino hasta que dio con él, lo malo era que el pequeño estaba en la copa del árbol jugueteando con la bolsa.

-Ya no tengo energía suficiente para llegar ahí y si hago ruido volverá a huir-miró hacia el cielo donde poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer-No llegare a tiempo.

El pequeño felino se acurruco encima de la bolsa haciendo que fuera más difícil para la Uchiha tomar de ella, comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus pies tal como se lo había enseñado su madre tiempo atrás para poder alcanzar su objetivo con facilidad, el problema era que después de tanta búsqueda y correr de un lugar a otro estaba agotada y por lo mismo no llegaba estar cerca de la copa del árbol.

-Le haré caso a papá y entrenare con él más seguido-se sentó en el pasto analizando la situación para ver si había otra forma de atrapar aquel objeto-Ya sé- se paró con determinación tomando un largo objeto entre sus manos, una rama gruesa que podría llegar a atrapar el listón de la bolsa-Ya casi-estaba cerca de lograrlo, solo faltaba poco para poder lograr su objetivo.

-¿Cariño que haces?-se sobresalto haciendo que el gato se asustara y escapara de nuevo con la bolsa. La azabache volteo hacia atrás para notar a su madre que estaba a unos metros de ella

-M-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Son ya las seis y media de la tarde y no habías llegado al lugar por lo tanto le pregunte a tus amigos si no sabían de ti y Bolt fue quien me dijo que saliste a perseguir a un gato cosa que me fue extraña, te busque por todas partes hasta que se me ocurrió mirar por aquí, ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué estás aquí cariño?-Sarada bajo su cara mirando hacia el piso con tristeza cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sakura.

-Me esforcé mucho para ahorrar con lo que tú y mi papá me daban de dinero para así poder comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños-las palabras de Sarada tomaron por sorpresa a la pelirrosa, su hija era como Sasuke; seria, reservada y orgullosa pero con sus padres era una ternura siempre los abrazaba o les daba cariños, nunca nada material siempre les demostraba su cariño con acciones-Hice un diseño para que quedara magnifico ese regalo, busque en donde me lo podrían hacer, al principio el señor me dijo que tardaría y no sabía si estaría para hoy, eso me desanimo pero lo fui a ver y lo tenía listo y después toda esta persecución con el idiota de Bolt y el gato ahora….yo….-la azabache apretó con fuerza sus manos debido a la impotencia, después de pasar por tanto había perdido el regalo. Aquella faceta en su pequeña hija le sobrecogió el corazón a Sakura, nunca había visto tan vulnerable a su pequeña.

-¿Y que era?

-Un collar en forma de flor de cerezo y en medio de este el símbolo del clan Uchiha, porque esto representaba la unión de ambas y quería darte eso mamá-una lágrima escapo de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla. Sakura se conmovió por el esfuerzo de su hija por sus sentimientos, quiso llorar de felicidad de ver que su hija era la persona más buena y pura en el mundo.

-Tú eres la unión de nuestro amor, Sarada-la pelirrosa se incoo para quedar a la altura de su pequeña, con dulzura limpio esa lágrima y beso su frente tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña Uchiha, no esperaba esa muestra de afecto de su madre, esperaba ver decepción en aquellos ojos jade por la falta de fuerza que ella creía tener-No necesito grandes cosas para saber cuánto me amas, te has esforzado tanto mi amada hija que eso me hace feliz

-Pero…

-Sarada-la interrumpió antes que dijera algo negativo de ella misma-Tú eres mi regalo perfecto-ante esas palabras dichas por la ojijade, Sarada sonrió como nunca antes en su vida y fue a abrazar a su mamá con todas sus fuerzas siendo correspondida por una de las dos personas que la amaban con locura.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá-la luna iluminaba a esas dos mujeres que expresaban tanto amor con aquel gesto, el amor de su hija era lo que podría traerle felicidad a la ex Haruno.

-No me gusta interrumpir pero ¿era esto lo que buscabas?-ambas se separaron para mirar a aquella persona que estaba delante de ellas, traía consigo un pequeño gato quien aun tenía en su hocico la pequeña bolsa.

-Sí, es eso papá-la azabache corrió hacia su padre tomando la bolsa para después ir y dársela a su madre-Toma mamá, espero te guste-la pelirrosa sacó de la bolsa aquel collar en forma de cerezo con el símbolo Uchiha en medio tenía unas cuantas piedras brillantes que relucían bajo la luz de la luna.

-Es hermoso cariño, gracias-le dio un beso en su frente y un fuerte abrazo, acto seguido Sasuke se acercó a ella para colocarle el collar a su esposa-Atesorare este regalo por siempre.

Después de eso los tres Uchiha fueron directamente a la fiesta de la pelirrosa donde todo iba perfecto, hubo un momento en que Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos mirando a la distancia a su hija quien como era costumbre peleaba con Bolt.

-Nuestra hija es maravillosa-dijo la pelirrosa mirando con amor a su pequeña hija.

-Igual que su madre, aunque es tu cumpleaños el que me hayas podido dar una familia que me ame y que yo ame, es un gran regalo para mí-él sonrió de medio lado, Sakura observó a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, te amo

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-sellaron con un beso aquella noche, donde ambos pensaban que tener a su pequeña hija y esa familia era el mejor de los regalos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANA ROOSSE! Este one-shot con muchisimooooooooooooooo cariño para ti, espero te haya gustado no me quedo wow como te quedan a ti (aun recuerda el regalo de su cumpleaños :3) pero lo hice con mucho amor espero te guste, y que en este dia tan importante en el que cumples un año más lo pases de lo mejor aun en la distancia te mando un super mega abrazo hermana mia, (algun dia te lo dare en persona yo lo se) TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO <strong>**3 3 3 asi infitinitamente y que lo mejor de lo mejor pase hoy y siempre para una persona super especial como tú! y ya comeremos pastel y tacos con salsa verde cuando nos veamos adsafdgfhfgj :3 Espero de todo corazón te guste, va con todo mi amor a falta de algo hecho con mis manitas aqui lo tienes para que lo leas, solo para ti este regalo aunque no sea perfecto ****3 **


End file.
